Brindo por
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: Mal clima, varada lejos de Japón y brindando con un desconocido. Feliz año!


**Brindo por...**

 **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

Tenia que ser una broma, una muy maldita broma.

Ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo Misa Amane en el momento en que le comunicaron que todo vuelo seria cancelado debido al mal tiempo. Ahora en víspera de año nuevo cuando todas las familias se juntaban para celebrar el dejo de un año y la bienvenida a otro ella estaba ahí, varada en Dublín con el pasaporte en una mano y la valija en la otra.

Y asi como entro tuvo que salir, nadie podía proporcionarle ningún avión siquiera uno privado. El maldito tiempo había decidido que hoy ella pasaría el año nuevo sola, cosa que no era rara, pero en un país desconocido.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba triste por tener que volver al hotel y cenar sola, ella realmente quería volver, quería empezar el nuevo año con Light, el había sido su nuevo comienzo su renacer y su esperanza ¿A caso estaba mal pedir pasar con él tal fiesta?

Al salir se sentó en uno de los bancos cercanos al aeropuerto, suspirando miró el cielo, no habría vuelos hasta la mañana y con suerte, eso era lo peor. El grupo de detectives estaría con sus familias, L seguramente frente a una pantalla y Watari haciéndole compañía.

Rápidamente tecleo en su celular un mensaje para su novio, las lágrimas amenazando con salirse de sus ojos, ella realmente quería volver y verlo, seria la primera vez en años que no pasaría el año nuevo sola.

Pero si se sentía triste era decir poco al recibir el mensaje.

"Lamento eso, que tengas un feliz año nuevo"

A la rubia le había tomado por lo menos tres hojas disculparse con el castaño, diciendo lo mucho que sentía no poder pasarla con él y un sin número de disculpas que realmente le habían salido del corazón.

Se tiró hacia atrás en el banco y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo. Sin dudas a Light ella no le importaba. Una verdad sabida y negada. Por un momento pensó realmente que un nuevo año podría llevarse todo lo malo.

Con ese pensamiento emprendió el camino al hotel sin molestarse en conseguir un taxi. Podía caminar perfectamente.

Volvió a dejar todo en la misma habitación en la que había estado y que nadie había ocupado en la hora y media en la que no había estado. Se miro al espejo y vio una mujer hermosa pero sola y no sabía como hacer para cambiar ese reflejo, realmente hubiera cambiado toda su belleza por sentirse querida de verdad.

Se giro y se sentó en la cama tirándose pesadamente de espaldas sobre la mullida superficie notando con cierta extrañeza que había algo no tan cómodo bajo su cabeza, al comprobar que era no pudo más que sonreír a medias, una invitación a la despedida de año que ofrecía el lugar.

Con el pensamiento de que por lo menos no tendría que pasar el año nuevo encerrada en la habitación se cambio con lo mejor que encontró dentro de su equipaje, obviamente se había obsequiado a si misma con un bello vestido negro en lo que había durado su viaje.

Ella era sencillamente hermosa y lo comprobó al bajar al salón ya arreglada y se sentó sola en la barra sin poder contagiarse del alegre ambiente que la rodeaba. Había querido.

Aceptó el trago de champán que le habían dado y lo miro aburrida durante varios minutos antes de decidirse a dar al primer sorbo. Miro la pista indiferente mientras rechazaba mas de cinco invitaciones a bailar.

No tenía ganas de disfrutar o no se creía capaz. Las fiestas habían perdido su lustre luego de años de pasarlas sola y cuando creyó que podría recuperar un poco de aprecio hacia ellas descubrió que no la necesitaban ni querían en Japón.

Ya lo sabía, pero hubiera preferido negarlo. Sin tener una familia con la que pasar el año nuevo, se volvía un día más y a la vez no, nadie te deja olvidar que día era y eso, lo detestaba.

-¿Sola?

-Varada diría yo- sorprendentemente contestó.

-Lamento decir que estamos en la misma señorita...- tal vez fuera por su voz o por las palabras pero lo miró fijamente, despegando sus ojos de la copa y chocándolos contra el gris que refulgía indiferente en la mirada del hombre a su lado.

-Desconocida...los vuelos se cancelaron...- balbuceó sin ser realmente consciente de que decir y evitando decir su nombre, sin ninguna razón en particular.

-Lo sé...tenía la esperanza de volver a tiempo señorita desconocida...

\- ¿Lo espera su familia?- sin quererlo se encontraba participando en un diálogo con un desconocido y omitiendo el como la había llamado sin querer remediarlo.

-No, la verdad no, pero quería volver a Japón para evitarme esta atmosfera y el aburrimiento.

-Oh...a mi tampoco nadie me espera...

Lo miró fijamente y descubrió un rostro de angulosas y finas facciones, maduras y definidas pero sin dejar de ser hermosas. Le sonrió.

-Entonces...brindo por nosotros señorita desconocida...por a quienes nadie espera y se conocieron el 31 de Diciembre por capricho del clima- levantó la copa y la acercó a la suya propia que se mantenía en su mano.

Le pareció un brindis graciosamente elaborado, sin dudas era la intención pues en los labios masculinos bailaba la sombra de una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Brindo por lo que usted dijo y por un nuevo año mejor y tal vez el próximo 31 alguien nos espere- sonrió feliz por su brindis y escucho como todos chocaban sus copas al son de las doce de la noche.

-Feliz año nuevo señorita desconocida.

-Feliz año nuevo, señor desconocido.

Chocaron ambos cristales con un delicado sonido antes de que ambos se llevaran a la boca la copa.

-Sabe- Misa volvió a prestarle completa atención- tal vez el próximo año vuelva.

-Tal vez yo también lo haga...

 **Bueno! Feliz año nuevo, solo un pequeño presente, nada espectacular y espero hayan pasado linda navidad.**

 **Tengo problemas con mi compu por eso esto lo acabo de escribir en el teléfono.**

 **Las quiero y espero que sus años sean hermosos!**

 **Besos!**

 **Flor!**


End file.
